


pierce & miss

by slythos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cupids & Anti-Cupids, M/M, Making Out, side!markhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythos/pseuds/slythos
Summary: Jaemin is a cupid. Haechan is an anti-cupid, a pretty demon who's hell-bent on making Jaemin's job harder than it already is. This time around, the cupid makes sure the humans on his hitlist are not the only ones who will fall.





	pierce & miss

**Author's Note:**

> den: demons but like their task is to stop cupids from doing their jobs?  
> cherry: wait what if jaemin was a cupid  
> cherry: and hyuck wasn't  
> cherry: hyuck the anti cupid  
> cherry: and he keeps sabotaging jaemin's job
> 
> [deep, whipped sigh] my prompt generator ladies.  
> it's 3am and i am impulsive. horribly unbeta'ed. pacing might be horrible. everything might be horrible but... nahyuck making out so...

Today, Jaemin receives his sixth Pierce Card, and he has high hopes.

The first few ones were admittedly not his best but he just got out of the Divine Artillery equipped with a fresh batch of Jitter and Infatuation Darts, a shiny Like Crossbow, a Red-Fletching Arrow and most importantly, a new way to dispose of pesky Anti-Cupids courtesy of Senior Piercer Jungwoo. He has never felt more powerful.

Jaemin steps up the counter as a fellow cupid before him steps aside and flies off.

“Hey! No flying in the lobb— _dammit.”_

The girl behind the counter, Lip, squints at Jaemin and the small patch of cloudy wisp floating in front of her. Jaemin can’t see anything in the fluff but Lip obviously can and it obviously bothers her. He can already feel sweat breaking at the back of his neck.

“Piercer Jaemin?”

“Yes, that would be me.” His grip around his bow tightens, the corner of his bottom lip already curling in between his teeth.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but this is your sixth Pierce Card?”

“Yes, correct.”

“And… you’ve failed like all your previous Pierce Cards.”

Jaemin bites the inside of his cheek. “U-Uh, yes.”

Lip looks up. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“I know but anti-cupid bastards.”

 _Bastard_. Singular _._ There was consistently _one_ anti-cupid bastard on his hair this entire time. Hell isn’t even decent enough to send him a different one for every mission. Jaemin figures they might operate on a sort of mark-your-miserable-cupid protocol which means he’ll have to deal with one spectacularly effective love-hating demon for his entire lifetime. And by that, it means for eternity.

On the supposed bright side, it would’ve sounded good to at least be stuck with one rather than have to deal with a different anti-cupid’s frolicking every time. But not even optimism can grant him grace because Jaemin is a 10000% convinced, hell has been working hard this past decade specifically for him, and sent him their best demon for his ultimate reckoning.

“Hmm, yes, I am aware.” Lip fingers the puff of cloud, probably scrolling through Jaemin’s terrible record. “The first two times might’ve been easy to overlook and pass off as rookie slip-up but need I remind you if you don’t toughen up this time, you’re going for your sixth lost. We can’t afford more broken hearts.”

Jaemin plants a free palm on the cold counter. “Does that mean I can still pierce?”

“ _Yes,_ you can still pierce. And here,” Lip says, sliding a white card across. “is your Pierce Card.”

Jaemin breaks out a wide grin as he looks down at the card, the exact same shimmering pink script as he was expecting.

_Mark Lee and Yukhei Wong_

“Your suggestion got through. It’s an odd pair, if you ask me, but everything is possible with love, I guess. Whatever you Piercers say.”

Jaemin taps the mirage. From under it, ethereal, grainy live feeds shoot up to reveal Mark and Yukhei’s exact locations in that very moment. He grins at Lip, and the images dissolve as he flips the card over.

“You have a week to succeed matchmaking,” Lip says. “and I’m letting you off with a warning, do not mess up or you’ll answer to Eros himself.”

He lets the empty threat sail over his head with a polite nod. Eros is infamous for not doing any serious punishment for those Piercers who fail to do their jobs correctly. They get sent back to the Training Grounds at most but that’s about it. He’s a pretty lousy Love god if you ask Jaemin. He’s partly the reason why broken hearts even exist in the first place.

“Seriously, though. Haven’t you read the latest scroll? This time, Eros says seven mistakes and you’ll be stripped of your Piercer license.”

Jaemin freezes. “ _What?”_

“You can’t afford six mistakes in a row and end up with only one in your entire Piercing career. Note that.”

 _Scroll? Which scroll?!_ Why haven’t he heard of this new rule before?

Silently chastising himself for being irresponsible, Jaemin gulps and nods in affirmation. He pulls a Jitter Dart from his pouch, just in case, and tucks it inside his vest.

“T-Thanks Lip.”

“No flying in the lobby!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Downtown Seath is relatively calm during the early afternoon hours as the locals often choose to hang out in air-conditioned shops to escape the post-peak heat outside. Although there are some people brave and stubborn enough to walk their dogs in parks and along the sidewalks in this mind-boggling heat. Not that he knows how it feels like of course, he’s divine and unbothered.

From the spot where Jaemin is hovering in the air, he can conveniently spot two or three unsuspecting pairs he can target-practice with. (D’aww! Look at that potential pair with matching airpods and cute, same-breed doggos!) But alas, no matter how strong the urge, one cupid must resist to kickstart the budding relationship he is here for. Given that he only has two chances left to prove himself a worthy Piercer, he needs to keep it together and get this one right. He _can’t_ fail this one. Nuh-uh. Nope.

It’s a cupid’s job to catalyze love stories. And like how all the _best_ love stories start, Mark and Yukhei’s will take place at this very exciting and very original Starbucks café. Jaemin’s trademark love stories are ones that start in coffee shops because he’s all about the classics. (At least Jaemin’s _attempted_ love stories? It’s not like he’s ever been successful on a pairing before because... _bastard anti-cupid.)_ This is the sixth time he’s going for a classic Starbucks love affair and he’s 10000% sure this will play out smoother and easier than the rest.

For one, Mark already works as a part-time barista in the local Starbucks café and if that doesn’t call for a slick coffee shop love then what the heck does? For two, Yukhei is also conveniently fixated to caffeine. (On top of his natural overly-vivacious personality, that sounds like a deadly combination to be going through.)

Jaemin starts his very intricate and detailed matchmaking with some caffeine-driven nudging with the help of Jitter Darts. Despite humans being sentient creatures who can think on their own, you’ll be surprised at how easily their thoughts can be influenced if you know exactly which strings to pull and buttons to push.

Jaemin spent the previous week trying to figure out these exact things in his generous attempt to catalyze things between Mark Lee and Yukhei Wong. “Catalyze” because he’s positive something (read: attraction) is already in there between the two of them, waiting to be nurtured, to be nudged to the right direction. Jaemin had seen to it to look into their heads and see how attractive they find each other. For Mark, it’s a no-brainer whooping “dude, he’s hot” and for Yukhei, Mark is on all levels adorable. Jaemin can _definitely_ work with that.

Not to mention, the potential of this pairing is limitless: adorable height difference paving the way for sweet forehead kisses, lean-on-my-shoulder situations which Jaemin is a huge sucker for, height difference, Yukhei’s humor paired with Mark’s, or lack thereof, and height difference.

It doesn’t take long before Yukhei’s strolling under the heat to the café on Mark’s shift. The fact that they’re best friends to begin with makes his job much easier too. The Piercer is all about pre-relationship comfort and trust and he believes with his entire soul that it’s the best foundation to a happy and content relationship.

He lands on the rooftop of the building where he has perfect bird’s eye view of everything down below inside the opposing building and pulls the Like Crossbow off his waist belt. He slots an arrow in place as Yukhei walks up the counter where Mark is bustling behind. With fresh conviction, he pulls the string and raises his other arm to his shoulder-level, one eye close to focus.

Yukhei first, then Mark. The order doesn’t really matter that much but it’d be satisfying to see the taller man pine first.

“I can’t believe you are this predictable. Starbucks? Again? What a _huge_ turnoff.”

Jaemin lets go too early, the string’s recoil flicking him on the nose as the precious arrow sails over the edge of the rooftop. It dives straight down the pavement below and explodes in pink glitters invisible to mundane eyes.

“Oops. Was that arrow expensive?”

The cupid closes his eyes, sighing. “Hello darkness, my old friend.”

An arm slings over his shoulder with a familiar giggle pouring straight into his ear. “ _Yes, cupid._ It me, ya favorite demon boy.”

If Jaemin had enormous wings like how mundane movies suggest Cupids like him have, then it would’ve been hard to wiggle out of the demon’s arm around him. He jerks out and into the air in poised ease, putting a considerable space between them before halting mid-air.

The demon laughs. “Now _that’s_ an overreaction. That’s no way to say hi to an old friend.”

“ _Haechan_ ,” Jaemin says in a different, more velvety tone. “What a lovely surprise. Any lives you’ve disrupted over the weekend?”

“Strong word. Besides yours?” The demon strokes his chin. “Hmmm, not really. I’m not up for anything until you’re on the job, you know so things were a bit boring over the weekend. Now come on down, I’m not gonna bite you or anything I just wanna talk.”

The smile he cracks after tugs on Jaemin’s gut like a grappling hook, pulling him down. Jaemin recognizes this as demon version of Cupid charmspeak, and for the nth time he confirms, despite being extreme opposites of essence and purpose, they’re not too different from each other.

“So you really had me _marked?”_

The demon, real essence name Donghyuck, smirks. “Well, depends on how you put it.”

“Oh dear _god.”_

“No, but close.” Haechan grins. “I thought you’d take the hint considering this is my uh, sixth time with you, we’re practically inseparable. I am deeply hurt.” Haechan fake sobs as he clutches his chest. “Please come down here. Your demon misses you.”

The honey voice adds to radiance of his glowing face under the sun that doesn’t seem to affect him in any way, for a creature of the Underworld. His hair sports a fiery cherry similar to the shade of his eyes. They sparkle strong enough as two glinting rubies from this distance, looking beautiful in an intense, unnerving way. Cupid Prep had taught them about that feature exclusive to Anti-Cupids, enticing beauty akin to common relationship mistakes. Tantalizing at first, until you take the plunge.

“Sorry, Haech, but I have a bridges to build, so if you’ll excuse me...”

Before the demon can grab another chance to charmspeak him, Jaemin swoops around the edge and soars down. The Like Crossbow should be fired from a distance but he still has the luxury to use Jitter Darts to start with as it is his first day on this job. He drops to his feet behind the dumpster across the street and peeks over the edge.

He feels for his belt bag but grasps air in its place. Donghyuck puffs into existence not too far from him, leaning on against the side of the dumpster and twirling Jaemin’s belt bag on his finger. “You lost something?”

“You sneaky—” Jaemin makes a quick swipe for his effects but it slips out of his fingertips just as Haechan swings it out of his reach.

“Tut, tut, tut. Language, Mr. Love Angel. Also that’s not very original. Come to think of it, you’re really _not_ that original, are you? Isn’t this the sixth time you went for Starbucks? Really? I mean there’s Burger King...”

Jaemin laughs before he could stop himself. “What’s wrong with Starbucks? Perfect place for dates complete with excellent beverages—”

“ _Overpriced_ coffee...”

“—excellent pastry, refined ambiance what more could you ask for?”

“Pretentious angels and your pretentious tastes.” The demon shakes his head. “Back in my place, a box of pizza in the middle of the plaza sounds great as first date.”

Jaemin’s lips quirk up. “That’s not you giving me suggestions, is it?”

Haechan draws an arm on the dumpster and plants a chin on his free hand with his other still twirling the belt effortlessly. “Maybe?”

Jaemin puts on his best smile, all-teeth and probably too blinding to look upon directly (Jeno tells him he has smiles like that, usually reserved for the better occasions like before the presence of the holy angel cakes and sparkle pops) and strikes with both hands. Haechan disappears just in time in gray puffs, his cackle bouncing off the sparse alley. Jaemin twirls and looks up at the lamppost to find him walking on the wires like a tightrope, the belt bag hanging off his waist now.

_“Aww come on!”_

“You know you really broke my heart there. I thought you’re actually going to ask me out. That _hurt,_ Cupid. Really.”

For good measure, the demon pounds on his chest, pulling the most ridiculous face Jaemin has ever seen him pull that it’s almost comical. It disappears within the next second, devilish grin back on as his ruby eyes glint when he whips out a familiar white card. “Oooooh! Lookie! What do we have here?”

“No. Don’t touch that!”

Jaemin takes off straight to Haechan, coughing out when he accidentally sucked ethereal gray smoke instead. The demon reappears at the far end of the wires and reads the card out loud. “Mark Lee and Yuk—Oh _no._ You did _not_ go with them.”

“Yes, I did.”

“But this Yukhei guy picks his nose.”

“All men pick their noses.”

_“In public.”_

Jaemin flinches. Yeah, that does kinda sound disgusting. “But Mark doesn’t really mind. Nothing screams true love more than that.”

“Mark deserves better. This is a definite NOTP.” Haechan turns to the coffee shop. “I’m guessing they’re inside? Guess I should...”

A cold chill trickles down Jaemin’s spine when he disappears again. “Oh no...”

Cupid Prep has taught them that although invisible, a cupid’s presence among the mundane is strong enough to manifest a collective fuzzy feeling among them. For rookie Piercers like Jaemin that has been around for less than a year, the effect takes time to take on full effect so he’s not at all worried the people will start hugging one another when he passes through the glass door. Besides that, his love aura is easily nullified with the presence of the anti-cupid. Haechan practically stinks of hell’s century-long supply of anti-love agenda.

Jaemin finds Mark and Yukhei talking by the counter with Haechan lazily perched on his stomach on it, lips directly against Mark’s ear. “Yukhei’s gross. Yukhei’s gross. Yukhei’s gross. He picks his nose. He picks his nose. He picks his nose.”

Mark’s eyes noticeably shift to Yukhei’s nose.

Haechan pumps a fist and grins over at the angel. “See, you’re—no, no, _no! What!”_

He makes a pathetic attempt to stop the pink projectile as it sails out of his reach and straight into Mark’s chest. It disappears through with a ‘pop’ and the effect is immediate. Mark gulps as his lips blooms into an awkward smile, the Mark way of being “adorably flustered”.

Jaemin holds up his empty hand. “Ta-da. I forgot I had a Jitter Dart up my sleeve. My hand slipped.”

Haechan glowers but turns to torment Yukhei’s mind instead just so in comes full circle. “Call him bro. Call him bro. Call him bro. Call him bro. Call him dude. Call him dude. _Call him dude_.”

He fist pumps again when Yukhei responds with a loud “Okay, dude. I’ll be there.”

Jaemin snorts. “Yukhei calls everyone dude.”

“Exactly, _bro_.” Haechan points at Mark’s glowing heart and Jaemin frowns at the slight falter in its glow that mirrors Mark’s expression. “Haechan, two. Jaemin, zero.”

“ _One,”_ Jaemin protests. “And I can fix that.”

“Yeah but not without...” Haechan holds up his belt bag with one hand and the Like Crossbow with another. “...this.”

“Hey! Seriously, give it back.”

“I wonder what happens if I shoot someone else with this Like Crossbow so instead of Yukhei, Mark will fall for another one instead?”

Jaemin never went totally physical with Haechan before, unlike some Piercers, because he’s an honorable angel and he never planned to lose it in front of the very creature that taunts him to tick off. He doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Until now. He’s close to seeing red. He’s already lost five times to this demon. He’s not about to lose to him again.

He thinks quickly while Haechan makes a show of pointing the crossbow around the room and loudly announcing preferred targets. The rest of his effects are inside his belt bag which is currently slung over Haechan’s chest, along with the things Senior Piercer Jungwoo had told him to grab in the Artillery as effective anti-cupidscides. There’s no way he can sneak up on him without risking the demon to teleport into the open where he can shoot the bow at an unsuspecting bypasser. He tends to do that the first five times.

Jaemin’s not about to do the same mistake twice. Err, six times.

There is one thing Jungwoo said at the end of Training Period that’d work, but strictly emphasized that it is a path that shouldn’t be taken lightly and should only be used as final resolve. Only the gutsiest of Piercers had tried this lethal technique against their anti-cupids, the desperate ones to put more accurately. It’s not completely illegal nor blasphemous yet the normal cupids find this move particularly repulsive.

_“Love conquers all. And it’s the most powerful weapon you have against your enemy.”_

Desperation claws at Jaemin’s throat, growing more and more as Haechan laughs the way he had laughed the previous times he had successfully thwarted his matchmaking. He couldn’t even proceed to think of the repercussions he can potentially suffer from the moment he chooses this path. He’s already blinded with the relief he predicts experiencing once he goes through with this one.

“Haechan.”

Haechan turns to him. “What, you finally realize this MarkHei OTP is trash?”

“I was thinking, are you interested in playing a game with me?”

“Hmm. What game?”

Jaemin holds up both hands. “Can I come closer?”

Haechan smirks. “Nice try angel. Do you really think I’d be stupid enough to fall for that?”

“I swear I’m not gonna try anything funny.” Jaemin bites his tongue. Literally. He’s not gonna try anything _literally_ funny.

“On Angel’s honor?”

“Literally?” Jaemin voices out and smiles, the most angelic he can pull as he takes one step forward. “Yeah, sure. On Angel’s honor.”

Although Haechan doesn’t drop the crossbow as he watches Jaemin walk towards him in an tranquil manner, it doesn’t look like he’s suspicious or anything. Justifiably so, since Jaemin hasn’t tried any underhanded tactics before. He probably doesn’t think an angel is even capable of thinking so and that kind of mindset will aid Jaemin in his success on this one.

“If you’re gonna shoot that at someone else, can I make a suggestion?” Jaemin asks as softly as he can as slowly guides the tip of crossbow to another direction.

Haechan frowns but doesn’t protest. He’s so much closer now and he’s not even on his guard. “I thought you’re suggesting a game to play? Are you thinking of prying this out of my hands? Let me see you try angel, I’ll—”

Before he can have the chance to finish whatever threat he is about to say, Jaemin’s hand shifts from the crossbow to the tip of his chin and tilts it upwards to where his face readily awaits.

Their lips meet perfectly, and Jaemin savors the startling taste of peaches when the other party doesn’t make a move to resist. Peaches. Is this what hell tastes like? Jaemin thinks, it’s not so bad. Even after the sharp surge of energy coming from the other’s lips permeates into his entire being, he doesn’t mind. It’s not so bad.

For a demon, Haechan tastes _heavenly._

Neither needs air so they break away after what feels like a long time. Just enough to paint both of their faces a flush of bright red, evident even through Haechan’s beautiful tan.

 _Beautifu—_ Did Jaemin just think Haechan is beautiful?

Still a bit stunned and not quite peeling away yet, Haechan manages to let out a quivering sigh. “You fucking sneak. You said no funny business.”

“Mmm. This isn’t _literally_ funny so...” Jaemin breaks out a grin, waving the Like Crossbow in front of Haechan’s face. “Bingo.”

Haechan only grunts as Jaemin takes a step back and heaves an arrow from his belt bag. He holds it up to his eye and shoots two times. Both arrows sink into Mark and Yukhei’s chests and their hearts automatically blooms a brighter shade of pink, almost to red.

Jaemin grins to himself. “Jaemin, _two._ Haechan—”

Haechan yanks him down into another kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

On the second day, Haechan attempts to set Yukhei up with a girl one seat away from his usual booth at Starbucks. It ends with Jaemin “accidentally” spilling the girl’s coffee on Mark in the process and Yukhei giving his jacket to Mark.

The angel and the demon stand mutely a few steps over at the side, staring at the most cliché scene ever to happen before their very eyes.

“I’d hate you more if you planned this to happen,” Haechan deadpans, scowling at Yukhei’s dire attempt at drying Mark off and the girl’s equally annoying fussing. “Are you the Wattpad-kind of homeless romantic?”

“Did you mean ‘hopeless’?”

“Eh. Same difference.”

Jaemin shots a Jitter Dart at Mark’s chest much to Haechan’s irritation. He blows a raspberry at his direction and finds the sneer on the other’s lips _cute_. “Believe it or not, I’m _not.”_

Haechan snorts. “See this is the kind of egregious scenery that you’d have to face every single day when you choose Starbucks. Absolutely takes away the poetic sense of “sorry I bumped you and spilled coffee all over your shirt”. What a shame.”

“But it worked for me.” Jaemin points at the glowing pink hearts. Yukhei and Mark’s eyes hold gazes for a few seconds before both boys look away, cherry tinting across their cheeks.

“ _Disgusting.”_

“Jaemin, three.” Jaemin grins. “Aw come on, live a little. Appreciate love. It’s literally all around you.”

Haechan snaps and in a split second, the air feels different, heavier like humidity in a room _,_ swathing around them like invisible jelly. It suddenly feels bleak, depressing...

The angel glares at him. “Did you just cast a gloom aura around us?”

“Anti-cupid at work here.” Haechan clears his throat and waves his hand in a circle as if preparing to cast a spell. “Mark, you’re gonna feel insecure and will not let Yukhei help you in any way. You’re gonna ask him to continue his advances towards the girl just like what you thought. Bibidi-babidi-boo!”

“No, no, hey, Mark don’t listen to him! _Ah._ Here comes the angst.”

The cupid’s charmspeak must’ve come off weaker than the demon’s because the worker’s shoulders noticeably sag a little the moment Yukhei addresses the girl.

“No, I think you should join her, Yukhei. I’ll be fine this is literally nothing. I can dry if off on my own.” Mark says to Yukhei.

“What?”

“No, it’s okay. It’s cool. Let me just go change.”

Jaemin watches the scene unfold before him with a sudden need to sip on a juice or something. Teenage angst often makes him thirsty. He groans when Yukhei lets Mark leave and proceeds to staring at his sad back as he walks away. Haechan on the other hand, cackles beside him, evidently pleased now that the tides have finally turned to his advantage.

“I _love_ angst. Let’s do it again.”

Jaemin holds his wrist with a sneer. “You need to lighten up.”

Haechan points at himself with a wry look. “ _Demon._ Seriously, which part of that word is very difficult to understand? I can spell it out for you.”

“I can find ways to lighten you up.”

“That’s precious, wow. A demon? Lightening up? Whatchu gonna do angel, kiss me?”

Jaemin raises a brow. “Do you want me to?”

“Your Cupid Kiss has some sickening side-effects. I looked like I was high on something for an entire day.” Haechan complains without heat, enunciating each word in mocking nonchalance. “The other guys don’t even want to breathe air in the same room with me.”

In stark contrast to his complaints, Haechan is sporting a catlike smile, head on both his arms propped up on the table with his little head tilted slightly to the left in anticipation. As if waiting for a cup reach its limits and drip over its brim, where he’ll readily feast on whatever slides down.

Jaemin’s eyes flicker to the demon’s lips and stays on the familiar gloss of pale pink. It comes back to him, yesterday’s episode driven by desperation. The soft, peach lips against his, Haechan’s long nails scraping against his hip, his own hand behind his neck. Back then, it didn’t feel like work nor did it feel like he’s even thinking of anything other than savoring the way Haechan’s lips move against his.

It had felt exhilarating no matter how he tries to undercut its impact on him in his head wherein fact it threw him off, threw him further and further to the edge as one kiss starts after another.

He wants to feel it again.

“Is it that bad?”

“Your people don’t discriminate up there? _Lucky bastards._ Well, it’s not that bad as you might think. It’s just being kissed by a Cupid is of another revolting level. It leaves an aural imprint. Like a veil of purity over me.”

“Yeah, you look glowing to me.”

“And you look miserable to me. Does your body feel heavier with my curse on you?”

Jaemin shrugs. “I don’t think you left something on me. Nobody knows I kissed you. I guess it doesn’t show on me? Unlike... on you apparently.”

“So you mean to say, you get to leave your angel aura on me and I don’t leave anything on yours?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

The demon’s frown contorts into something that resembles a soft scowl but doesn’t say anything. He stares at Jaemin, eyes raking his features from his hair down to his neck for some weird reason until the angel chuckles awkwardly. “Are you thinking about ending my life?”

Haechan rolls his eyes. “No. I’m thinking of something better.”

He plants a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder and in a wink, the scenery changes. The four walls of the coffee shop vanish before them in drafts of gray and white smoke and reveals the open air with the view of the city’s skyline in the distance. Jaemin barely registers the fact that they’ve teleported to a rooftop when Haechan starts kissing him the way he had kissed him first yesterday; slow, steady and sweet. His hand finds purchase on the tufts of hair at the back of his head and soon enough his lips begin tracing a sweet path along his jaw. Jaemin doesn’t know what to think. He lets him, gripping on Haechan’s waist and shoving away the fact that he had just _kissed_ a demon thrice now.

No. _Six times._ They had kissed four more times yesterday. Then he wonders what exactly is in his kiss to make the notorious demon want it as much as he obviously does now and what exactly is in the demon to make Jaemin want it too.

“I was essentially stoned from your kiss. That sounds gross. But I think it has something to do with your lust essence,” Haechan whispers after the tenth kiss. He looks out of breath even if he doesn’t need air, which makes Jaemin feel good about him panting too, just for the sake of it.

“Yeah, I think so.” Jaemin groans at the sting on his neck. “ _Oh. Donghyuck.”_

Haechan giggles. “You said my name.”

“A hickey? Really?”

“Mmm.” Haechan leans in again, grinning. His ruby eyes spark under the last legs of the setting sun. “There. Now I have a mark on you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kissing Haechan doesn’t really mean he had broken the demon in. In fact, it might have made things worse than before in an entirely different way.

Haechan makes it a habit to steal his effects every time they see each other on the field. That’s anything but cute, no matter how many grins and puppy eyes Haechan sends his way as he twirls the belt bag in his finger with impossible ease. (Okay, maybe it’s a _bit_ cute but it still doesn’t make it less annoying... maybe just a tiny bit) The demon obviously treats it as some kind of game: he tires Jaemin out by making him chase him around the area and only until he kisses him will he yield and give the belt bag or Crossbow back. It’s getting increasingly concerning the way Haechan looks up at him expectantly and the way his eyes routinely drift to his lips every time he addresses him. It’s not the change he expects but what _did_ he expect really? Jungwoo clearly said kissing a demon will break them in, thus letting you do what you needed to do with little to no disturbance along the way and that’s clearly the effect Jaemin intends to go for, isn’t it? But without the puppy eyes and the lip licking and the silent yet constant domineering insinuation for attention and skinship...

Until the make out sessions become more frequent and habitual more than anything else. Jaemin follows the same path everyday for the past few days ever since the kiss from the first.

Jaemin wasn’t thinking when he kissed Haechan. He didn’t think far up ahead to know exactly how to deal with this.

And because of that—he smartly decides this time—he’s so screwed.

Screwed because of how clueless he is at a situation such as this. It’s not entirely unprecedented, only rare and probably kept by fellow angels to themselves. Screwed because of the way Haechan clings to neck tells him there’s no escape out of his clutches. Screwed because the more he drowns in the demon’s kisses, the more he doesn’t want to break free.

Jungwoo said a cupid’s kiss can enchain even a demon to do your bidding, he never said it goes the other way around as well.

Turns out you can’t totally hide the fact that you’ve been hitting off with a demon. It shows in your aura. And good mood, apparently. But more on the aura because the angels around Jaemin start to notice. The first one in the line is Jeno and it’s surprising how well it takes it when Jaemin lays out he’s been snogging a demon.

“I’ve heard of it, don’t worry. There is nothing singular about this.” Jeno guarantees as he picks out his ammo for the day. “Do you know Mingyu?”

“The Archangel?”

“Yeah. He has a demon boyfriend, Myungho. He brought him in a couple of times before.”

Jaemin almost drops his quiver. (Quivers are harder to steal since it’s worn across his chest. Take this, Haechan) “Really?”

“Yeah. There’s nothing wrong with it as long as the demon doesn’t cause any trouble.” Jeno shrugs. “But demons who commit are unusual. They usually don’t. You know how they can be.”

_Demons who commit._

“Do these relationships last?”

Jeno shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe? The angels usually keep these cases to themselves. The mark on Mingyu just got really intense after Myungho committed so it became common knowledge. The real question is... are you willing to commit?”

Haechan was wrong. Everyone is just as discriminating everywhere. Jaemin tries not to think about it as he ventures out to carry on his work.

“But hey,” Jeno said when he couldn’t answer. “let me meet the guy sometime? Just to see how he’s like.”

Jaemin tries not to think about that too. Haechan can be _very_ overbearing at times and if Jeno finds that fact and experiences it firsthand, it’d be harder to deal with this entire case with another one on the opposition. He’s not sure if he can handle that.

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

“Ah, Jaemin, so nice of you to join us today.” Haechan says, tightening the hold he has around Mark’s neck. His arm passes through the human though so it doesn’t make a lot of difference except making it extra gross to watch the rest of his arm protruding out of the human’s head.  “I was just saying to Mark how completely immature Yukhei is as a boyfriend despite his big muscles and sense of humor. Mark wouldn’t like those traits in his future boyfriend, _would you Mark?”_

The man in question lies pathetically still on his bed with his arms over his eyes, completely ignoring Haechan’s presence. All the attempts to withdraw said burgeoning feelings are clearly too late and Jaemin knows Haechan knows it too, seeing the steady throbbing of Mark’s pink and slowly reddening heart as he thinks of Yukhei.

Haechan points at Mark. “He’s clearly thinking of how gross Yukhei is.”

“Ughhhh!” Mark groans and sits up suddenly, making Haechan jump back to get out of his way even if it won’t affect him at all. “Why the hell am I thinking of Yukhei this is so stupid, I’m going back to bed.”

“See?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

“This is totally not because of the Like Arrow.”

“Totally not.”

“Don’t take this as a win yet angel.” Haechan says, plucking something off Jaemin’s robe. “We’re not through yet. We still have two more days.”

 _And nothing you can do can make any plot-turning difference._ “Of course not.”

“I’m not going to let you fire the red arrows.”

Jaemin slowly nods. “Under...standable.”

Dang, he completely forgot about the Red-Fletch. But for once, Jaemin is overcame with complete serenity. At this rate, he’s confident through and through he can pull this off. He tries hard not to look smug when Mark reaches for his phone and holds it up as he begins typing. Haechan bumps his head against Mark’s and peeks for a few seconds before scowling and tapping the back of the phone so it collapses down onto the innocent human’s face.

“Stupid human, why don’t you listen to me? He’s not your dream guy!”

Jaemin kicks himself off the floor and drifts lazily in the air towards Haechan, lying on his side with an elbow propped up to support his head. “You can’t decide that.”

“’Course I can, I decided for ten other people, remember?”

“His heart screams the opposite.”

Haechan makes a gurgling noise at the back of his throat and bounces on Jaemin like a cat, sending the both of them tumbling down the floor. As both are divine, Mark doesn’t notice the “thump” and the existence of two otherworldly beings caught in a feverish lip lock on his floor.

“And... send message. Ugh, what am I doing? What if he doesn’t like to go out today because of the weather. I mean it _is_ a bit cold, should I just invite him over instead?”

“That would be a horrible idea, Mark!” Haechan yells from the floor.

“No, Mark, you’re doing great! Invite him over!” Jaemin yells louder and more vigorous than the demon’s puny shot at charmspeak.

Mark nods to himself. “Hmm, maybe I should. I have some stuff we can eat. Wow, what a relief. Good thing I went for grocery last night. Okay, here goes. Hey... Yukhei... can we just... hang out... at my place... instead... no that’s _e_ then _a_... I have... uhh, ramen... for the... cold... uhh, is this good enough? I sound stupid.”

“You do, Mark.” Jaemin and Haechan chorus and giggle against each other’s mouths.

More painful text outtakes later before Mark decides on a decent enough text that doesn’t make him sound “stupid” nor “needy”. Jaemin admits he’s harbored a sort of inexplicable pride on Mark’s achievement and is genuinely happy for him when Yukhei texts back a cheerful “Sure! Grin emoji, grin emoji, grin emoji” courtesy of Mark’s inability to keep the texts and his goofy giggles to himself.

“Alright, Mark.” Mark jumps off his bed and does a quick arm stretch. He dives his nose down his pits and cringes. “Okay, Mark, dude you need a bath. A long one. Let’s see, I have those lavender bath bombs Taeyong suggested, let’s try those... Oh! Forgot my phone. Wouldn’t want to miss Yukhei’s texts...”

The soft pitter patter of Mark’s feet disappears to the bathroom, following the muffled sound of shower.

Jaemin peels away from Haechan’s lips, feeling his own swell as red as his. “Let me shoot the Red-Fletch arrows. Both of them deserves it.”

“Nah, can’t do that. I’m supposed to stop you from spreading the love.”

Jaemin sighs. “Yeah, I know you’re gonna say that.”

“Yet you asked.”

“It’s worth a shot.”

Haechan snuggles closer, squirming further up on the floor and places an arm under Jaemin’s head. He pulls with an imposing force, letting Jaemin’s nose thud against his chest. Haechan giggles and sniffs his hair. “You have to win against me first before you can shoot those red arrows.”

“Donghyuck.”

The demon tenses at the sound of his real name. “Don’t call me that. You already hold so much power.”

“ _Haechan.”_

“ _Yes.”_

Jaemin looks up straight to the shimmering rubies. “Being in love is not that bad.”

Donghyuck smiles and leans in, clinging desperately to him. “No. It’s not.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The thing about being a cupid—a Piercer to be more precise—is that you have this general idea of what being in love feels like; butterflies in the stomach, cheesy poetic love declarations, doing things outside of what you normally do propelled by the most powerful emotion known to man. But it remains as that; a mere general idea with no actual practical experience. Like a sales agent advertising a brand new car in empathetic voice declaring its wonders without even experiencing driving it downtown. Theoretical, so to speak.

Piercers aren’t exactly incapable of experiencing it themselves, or maybe some are. It’s just that Piercers are more adept in stirring the emotion inside the hearts of their prey. They’re better at making them _feel_ rather than smothering themselves with it. That’s what they’re made for. To instill the sensation of love to anyone vulnerable, to anyone within reach. To anyone willing.

On the seventh day, Haechan doesn’t show up at all. Jaemin waits for him atop the roof in the opposite building to the café where they usually hang out but no Haechan materialized in his usual gray smoke and ruby hair and eyes. Not even when Jaemin is about to let off the Red-Fletching Arrows of Love straight to Yukhei and Mark’s chest. It feels like Haechan is just lurking around, waiting for this exact moment where Jaemin would think he finally has this in a bag only for him to show up and ruin the final stretch to his mission. But it’s quiet. Too quiet, even for a prankster Haechan waiting from afar. Everything is too serene. Jaemin would’ve waited for a whole day if he didn’t have a deadline to catch. But he only has a week to succeed in his sixth matchmaking assignment and today is his last day.

Jaemin shoots Mark first because Haechan once jokingly notes how adorable it would be to see Yukhei get flustered over the smaller’s confession. The order doesn’t matter, no. But even without Haechan around, Jaemin can hear him whispering in his ear, “Shoot Mark first.”

So he does. Then flies Yukhei’s arrow next.

It’s not a confession of any dramatic level. At that moment, Jaemin realizes not everything has to finish off with fireworks. Sometimes, a simple exchange of “I love yous” offers more glamour than anything. The beating of their hearts in steady harmonization is more than enough to justify that.  

Jaemin watches the two slip out of the café and disappear to someplace from up above, quiver empty of Red-Fletching arrows and lips not used to the cold.

The angel wins for the first time against the anti-cupid, but right now, he doesn’t feel like he won anything.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“The one thing about the Cupid’s kiss that makes it a formidable method against anti-cupids is that it can be fatal to Underworlders. It enables an attraction deadly when unreciprocated by the caster,” Jungwoo looks around, taking in the entire room’s total attention. “The role of anti-cupids is to interfere with matchmaking. If it succeeds however, the anti-cupid who bears the Cupid’s kiss on their lips without the desired mutual feelings shall perish in flames.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Piercer Jaemin.”

“Yes, that’s me.”

Lip hums as she scrolls through her cloudy tablet and raises her eyes. “Seventh Pierce Card?”

“Yup.”

“I see you’ve succeeded in pairing off Mark and Yukhei. Impressive.”

Jaemin smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, thank goodness.”

Lip slides over a card. “You have Doyoung and Taeyong next. Also an interesting pair. Three Piercers tried to matchmake the two before you.”

“Really?”

“All failed, obviously.” Lip shrugs. “You’ve got your work cut out for you.”

“Yeah, well, thanks Lip.”

“One week, Piercer Jaemin. And no flying in the lobby please.”

Jaemin doesn’t try a Starbucks love affair this time. His strong feelings toward the classic start remains however. Instead, he takes his time looming over the silent streets of the small part of the city he previously scouted.

Lee Taeyong works as the preschool teacher at the public school in the vicinity while Kim Doyoung is a single father of a young girl who goes to that school. Jaemin doesn’t have any experience playing with dynamics this complex before, both men exuding tantamount levels of pride right off the first time Jaemin lays his eyes on them but the latent attraction he caught a glimpse of definitely exists. It’s there, like a seed under an angry foot. He just needs to do his job correctly even with an anti-cupid in his hair.

Speaking of anti-cupid...

Jaemin swallows a huge lump in his throat as he tries to divert his mind to other important things. Like how the hell is he supposed to get the both of them in the same room without either of them burning the place down. That seems like a good place to start.

He reaches for a Jitter Dart and grasps air. Jaemin looks down to waist and sees the lack of the leather belt bag.

“Huh. Not Starbucks this time around. A _miracle.”_

Jaemin twirls but all he catches is the familiar puff of gray smoke.

“ _Donghyuck?”_

A familiar groan erupts behind him. “What did I tell you about using my real name?”

Jaemin whips around and finds him twirling the belt bag on his finger, like he always does, with a grin gracing his pink lips. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jaemin breathes. “Y-You’re my anti-cupid?”

Haechan scoffs. “Of course I am. Wouldn’t want _my_ angel to try his dirty tricks on another demon.”

_“The role of anti-cupids is to interfere with matchmaking. If it succeeds however, the anti-cupid who bears the Cupid’s kiss on their lips without the desired mutual feelings shall perish in flames.”_

Jaemin grins, as brilliant as Haechan’s. “Oh. I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
